Nightlight: The Guardian of Jack Frost
by invatercat
Summary: Nightlight's had enough of watching Katherine suffer. Her son's death and the near death of her Daughter broke her down. Nightlight titles himself as the guardian of Jackson and Pippa, and 301 years later, he finds himself in trouble. Sooner of later, he'd need to REMIND Jack Frost and the other Guardians about Katherine, Ombric, and their memories together that were 320 years ago.


Nightlight flew through the skies of colonial America. The stars were out and the moon glowed beautifully. He held his staff freely and the Moon beam flying along with him, happy to be by his side. He hopped from roof top to tree to roof top, enjoying what time he had. He was on his way to find his best friend, Katherine. Katherine, whom was in her late 30s, lived in the town of Burgess, right where he was.

Before I go on, let me explain. Years, apon years, ago, something had happened. The Man in the Moon had given North, Bunnymund, Toothiana, and Sanderson higher jobs. North now had to make toys, with the yetis, and give them to all the children of the world on one day each year. Bunnymund's job was alike in ways, but it was Easter eggs he gave to children, and the children had to look for them. Toothiana had the same job, but with the world population slowly growing, she had no time for anyone else. Sanderson could say the same. Also, before Katherine moved to America, Ombric had gotten sick with a deadly illness. It spreads easily so he had to move away from Santoff Clausen and, more importantly, his dear friends.

Nightlight, whom had stayed with Katherine, had gone through hard times with her. Like Kailash's , her pet Snow goose, death. But there were some good times. He watched Katherine fall in love and get married into the Frost family. She had two beautiful children before the death of her husband. Their names were Jackson and Pippa.

Back to the present, Nightlight was on his way to visit the Frost family. It was the day after Christmas, and was eager to learn what North had gotten his favorite children. By now, he'd love to call them his niece and nephew, but….Anyway. One, Jackson, was 17, going on 18, and the other, Pippa, had just turned 10.

Nightlight raced towards the lake where Katherine lived, almost racing to get there. He stopped on a tree, within hearing distance, only to pick up on a sound. The sound of sorrow and tears. The Moon Beam noticed it too and turned to Nightlight. Nightlight could already sense that it was Katherine, and probably Pippa, but there was no time to lose.

Nightlight rushed past the remaining trees, reaching the lake, only to be greeted with the sight of Katherine Frost and Pippa crying. Pippa was wrapped in her mother's arms, crying into her chest. Confused, Nightlight walked forward.

"Katherine…" He said, almost gasped. Over the years, Nightlight began to speak more. He still wasn't a talker, but he'd say a few words now and then.

Katherine's head jolted up, looking at Nightlight with a face full of fresh tears and stains of old ones. She'd been crying for a while. He walked closed, almost running, to comfort his best friend.

"Nightlight!" Katherine cried. "It's Jackson! He fell! He fell into the lake!"

Nightlight then turned to the lake. He could see the hole where Jackson must have fallen through. The water was settled, so it wasn't just now that he fell. Nightlight flew over the lake, breathing in and looking into the water. He could barely see Jackson, whom was not moving at all. Probably dead. He couldn't believe that his best friend's son, whom was a nephew to him, was dead. Nightlight sucked in his breath and headed to the water, attempting to save what was left of the teen. Just before he hit the water, a voice stopped him.

_Stop._

Nightlight gasped, his eyes widen. It was the Man in the Moon.

_He is destine for more than just death._

Nightlight slowly flouted higher into the air, where he was above the lake not long ago. Katherine watched in curiosity, holding an oblivious Pippa in her arms. Nightlight, with his eyes still widen in shock, turned to face the Moon. Oh, how big and bright it was. He waited for an explanation, but none came. MiM, too, wasn't a man of many words.

"Why…?" Katherine spoke. "Why did you stop?"

Nightlight looked at Katherine and pointed to the moon. Katherine looked up at the moon, staring at its light. MiM had told Nightlight something that made him stop. That's all she had to know. She understood, yes, but she was still heart broken. Whatever MiM wanted to do with her son, let it be, but that didn't make her feel any better.

Nightlight watched Katherine hold her baby girl in her arms, get up, and run away, back into the house. He heard her cries disappear into the night. He wanted to go after her, but it was best not too. He should leave her alone. He turned to the moon beam that stayed above the trees, noticing that it was shocked as well.

Katherine knew Ombric was dead, knew she'd probably never see North, Bunnymund, Toothiana, or Sanderson ever again, had gone through the death of Kailash, her husband, and now, her son. Life had its ups and downs, but now was the time that life had demanded pay for her ups. All Nightlight could to was stand and watch. What if life demanded the pay of Pippa's life as well?!

Nightlight, literally, growled, clenching his fists. The Moon beam didn't move at all, noticing this. From now on, Nightlight thought, I'll be the guardian, the protector, of the Frost family and all those who are close. No one shall be hurt and no one shall cause Katherine anymore harm.

But he couldn't help but wonder….What plans did MiM have for Jackson Frost, son of Katherine?

Nightlight sighed, letting all his anger lose. He turned back, headed toward a cave across the forest. It was the place he called home, as it contained crystals like his staff held. Even in the darkest of nights, it would trap light inside, making Nightlight and the Moon Beam feel safe.

Tomorrow, Nightlight shall visit the "grave" of his "nephew". Tomorrow, he shall check up on his best friend and "niece". Tomorrow…..Oh, Tomorrow….

_To be continued…._


End file.
